Last Desire
by OnnaMusha
Summary: Naoya has finished his summoning vessels the Shomonkai needed. He has got all he wanted, and it should be his last day there. But there's one thing he strongly desired... Oneshot. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: Okay, so I do not own Devil Survivors, just borrowing some stuffs from it.**  
><strong>Note: My first lemon in history! XD<strong>  
><strong>Hope you enjoy the story, reviews please! =^.^=<strong>

**.**

The afternoon sun shined dimly, softly penetrating through the painted windows of the skyscraper. Unique colorful reflections was printed on the floor as the effect. The room was large. There were a lot of chairs, enough for spectators of an indoor concert. Several transparent pillars were among the chairs. Something looked like green gas-like substance flowing up towards the ceilings, something common people would not expect to see. A huge platform can be seen in front of the room which can be accessed from the side of the room. The room looked pretty much like a huge old chapel with a touch of sci-fi effects in it.

A maiden stood still on the center of the platform, facing a wooden pipe organ on it. She seemed to be in a deep thought. Her eyes were shut, and her expression was calm like the moon. An ornament resembling a white lotus was pinned to her short light-purple hair.

Ping.

Silvery door of an elevator at the back of the room slided open. A tall and handsome figure glided out of it. His long black coat flapped as he walk, making its pine-like green patterns on it appeared like waving. Slowly but sure, he stepped forward passed the cairs and stopped right before the platform. There was complete silence for a moment.

"The summoning vessel is complete. Will you continue to lend us your strength?" The gentle voice of the priestess broke the silence.

A smirk appeared before the man's face and his crimson eyes glinted in satisfaction as they scanned the vessels he had done. "I've done nothing." He moved towards the side of the room and ascended the platform. The sound of his wooden sandals echoed all over the room. "The ancient common tounge summoned them. God's no friend of mine."

The priestess could feel his presence behind her now. Serenely she turned around, now facing the man. "Then." She paused. "Your job here has been done. Thank you for cooperating with the Shomonkai, Naoya-san." Her purple eyes gazed deeply into the silver-haired man she called Naoya. "Is there something else you need from us?"

Naoya chuckled. The priestess' face stayed emotionless like nobody else could be. "Kuzuryu." He said. "I have got everything I wanted from the Shomonkai." Step by step Naoya moved around her, stopping right behind her. The priestess' heart pounded faster. Something was not right.

"Except." He continued.

The surprised maiden held her breath as her shoulders suddenly felt Naoya's thin fingers touching them. His arms slided forward and held her, pressing her body to his tightly. "Amane." He said.

His face was really close to her now as Amane could feel the warmth of his breath. "W-What do you want?" She grasped.

To the nearest wall quickly Naoya pinned her. "Didn't you hear, Amane?" He stared the priestess' widened eyes. "I want you." The priestess stared back at him in fear. She had never felt a fear this great, aside her fear of her father and her master, the demon Belberith himself.

"Paralysis Eyes!" Naoya casted the spell to bind Amane's body before she could realize.

"You... How could you...!" In anger she screamed. Desperately she tried to move her limbs, but it didn't do any good. Naoya's spell was too strong.

"A devillish grin formed on his lips. "Scream all you want, girl, nobody will hear you..." His voice turned low and dangerous. His lips started ravishing hers.

"Mmmph... Get away from me!"

"Never..." Naoya whispered. His fingers ran to the zipper sealing Amane's Shomonkai uniform, slowly sliding it down.

What would Amane find next was she was laying on the floor, only in her purple bra and panties. Feeling Naoya's kiss on her neck she gasped in mixture of arousal and discomfort. She frowned and her eyes was closed as she felt Naoya's breath on her skin, teasing his way down to her breasts. Gradually, the effect of the spell Naoya casted wore off.

His arms grasped into her back and soon, Amane's bra was discarded, revealing her large and soft breasts. Seeing the maiden he lusted for so long laying in front of him naked sent him into ecstasy. He lifted his hands to cup each of her breasts, squeezing then gently, while one of his index finger ran to her aroused nipple, feeling its hard texture. Then he moved his head to her right breast, teasing it with his tounge before finally sucking it.

"Naoya..." A soft moan came out of Amane's mouth. Her eyelids were almost closed and her mouth was slightly open. A smirk plastered on Naoya's lips upon hearing his name moaned. Slowly he moved to her left breast while his left hand was still playing with the other one. From Amane's right breast his left palm slided down and slipped into her panties. His fingers rubbed right on her clit, giving her all the pleasure and causing her to moan even louder. Feeling the fluid caming out of her hole, he teased his middle fingers into it slightly, while his thumbs was still on her clit. The pleasure Amane felt was so unfamiliar. This kind of feelings was new to her. She hugged the man on top of her tightly. Her aroused nipples was pressed against his bare hard chest.

"Don't deny it, Amane," he said, kissing his way up to her rear, nibbling it sofltly. He could hear Amane giggled a bit as his tounge tickled her skin. "You want me." he whispered.

She felt strange as her desire of wanting him grew stronger. She wanted him. She wanted him to be her first. Yet she hated him for being her first. Amane couldn't help but to remove the black coat he was wearing and undo the buttons on the blue shirt he was wearing. "Please do it now... Naoya!"

He smirked. "What? I can't hear you..." Playfully he said and teased his fingers inside her harder.

"Nngh...!" Her breath got heavier. "C-Come inside me, Naoya! I want you inside me!" She couldn't believe such a line came out of her mouth.

"Good," he said to himself as his hands were gently sliding Amane's panties downwards. It was all wet, as wet as her pinkish aroused pussy. He took off his own pants and boxers then. The laying priestess' face was all red at the sight of Naoya's aroused member.

Instead of entering her all at once, he touched her gate with the tip of his manhood and teased all the way inside. Amane felt a thin layer inside her ripped a she lost her virginity. Finally, Naoya thrusted inside. A moan of pleasure was released from both of them. Her body has never felt this good before. She concentrated. Feeling his rythmes back and forth and trying to understand it. The strange sensation was forcing her to moan even louder, and caused her breath to get heavier. Their eyes were locked in a gaze, before Naoya kissed her cheeks, her lips, all over her face.

"Mmmph... Naoya!" Her grip was getting tighter on him. He felt his maiden's long polished nails pressing on his back, but he didn't care.

He let go a groan as he reached his climax, following the priestess. "I'm coming!" Amane could feel his body shuddered as he said this. She felt a strange sensation inside her. Quickly Naoya pulled out to release his cum on time. Lucky for them he pulled out on time, or imagine all the consequences they should have faced!

They stayed laying on the floor for a moment, collecting their breaths. Neither of them spoke. The silence stayed until they got dressed.

Naoya was heading to the elevator when he suddenly felt a pair of arms hugging his waist. "N-Naoya-san, don't go!" Amane voice broke the silence. He stopped moving and turned his head to his back. "Please stay with me... Here..." Her voice got weaker and shaking.

He turned his head again. His eyes plastered on the floor. After another moment of silence, he said, "I must go..." Gently he warded her arms and headed to the elevator. The first-floor button was pressed, and the door slided open. He stepped his way inside. "We will meet again. Kuzuryu..." Finally he said before the elevator door closed.

"_Father... Please forgive me..." _She fell on her knees and sobbed on the floor.

_"Oh, my merciful master..."_

_**.**_

_**Okaay, so this is my first lemon! Any comment/criticism? Please Review! ^_^**_


End file.
